


Not a Dream (Drabble?)

by BunnyKookCinnabun



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Just a drabble, chaos really, faerie - Freeform, i don't know what this is, might make this a full blown fic eventually, sorry characters don't have names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyKookCinnabun/pseuds/BunnyKookCinnabun
Summary: MC has an encounter with the grim reaper as he just narrowly escapes death. What he doesn't expect is who is under the reaper hood.
Relationships: grim reaper x human





	Not a Dream (Drabble?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully no one gets too confused with whatever this is. I just wanted to test the waters before I make this into an actual story or something. Please enjoy! xx

This was the end, wasn't it? A faceless being cloaked in black stood before him. It was gripping its sharp scythe, raising it above and ready to strike. The fear was overwhelming and his body started to shake. As the blade swished through the air towards him, he shut his eyes and braced for impact. If this was his last goodbye, his business was unfinished. There were too many people he hadn't said his last goodbyes to. With so many thoughts spiraling out of control, he wondered when they would be silenced. 

Death was to be quick right? Why wasn't he shrouded in darkness or going toward the famous light? He could still feel his body and wiggled his toes just to be sure. No blade sliced through him, detaching his soul from his body. How long was this going to take- 

His soul nearly jumped out of his body as he felt something soft bop him on the head. His first instinct was to grab at his chest and neck. _Good, I'm still here._ As far as he knew, he was still all intact. Opening one eye cautiously, he saw...a teddy bear? Confused, he blinked. Where did this bear come from? He moved his gaze from the teddy to the figure that was no longer faceless. What he saw shocked him. The hood had fallen off slightly, revealing a twenty-something young lady with long golden ginger hair which messily hung out of her hood. He couldn't help but admit to himself that with her babyface, she looked at least a few years younger than him. 

"Oh! Teddy." 

Her voice was very soft and sweet, almost like a faerie. Was he dreaming? No, he couldn't be. There was no doubt in his mind that this girl was the same dark and scary being from just minutes prior. As he got his feet, she brought the teddy to her chest and hugged it tightly. 

"I guess it's not your time yet." 

As she turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed hold of the bear.

"Wait-" 

Her head snapped in his direction, shock on her face. It was as if no human had ever noticed her before. The action had caused her hood to fall completely, furthering to bewilder him. Now without her hood, he could get a better look at her. And she was unworldly beautiful. Right away, he noticed how short she was compared to him. She must have came up to at least a bit below his wide shoulders. What he had noticed next nearly convinced him that he was dropped into an isekai world. Instead of small ears or colored eyes, she had pointed elven ears and white eyes. But it seemed to fit her perfectly along with her high cheekbones and freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks. 

"Are you...real?" 

_Good going, dude. Leave it to your brain to malfunction in this moment._

Her silvery giggle was what pulled his attention from eternally cursing himself. As he looked at her, he noticed the twinkle of mischief and life in her lifeless and blank eyes. Despite her previous appearance of being the grim reaper, how she looked and sounded now rendered her completely non-threatening. 

"Maybe. Would you like me to be?" 

_Fuck._

He couldn't be dreaming. If he was, this was just fucking sad. But it would make sense, though. An out-of-this-world girl appearing before him? Yep, this was _definitely_ a dream. But he was at the airport with his friends, right? Tearing his eyes from her, he looked around. _Yep, still in the airport._ It had to be real. For good measure, he pinched himself. 

"Ouch!" 

Yep, he was still here and she was still in front of him, but laughing at him. 

"This is real life. Watching a human like you contemplating is so amusing. You cheated death, so now you get some perks." 

That voice didn't belong to the girl. It belonged to one of his friends. Much to her appreciation, he let go of the bear to face six beings who took the shape of his friends. There was a vampire, a angel-faerie hybrid, a demon, a witch, a lycan and a dragon. They all looked a bit different, almost as other-worldly as the girl. He was speechless. 

"It's about damn time. We didn't want to hide forever."


End file.
